Falling For A Hufflepuff
by Wings Of The Dreamer
Summary: Ever since his First year at Hogwarts, Kurt has been captivated with a certain  Hufflepuff. What happens when he finds out his crush is gay and single? Drama  ensues. Klaine/Hogwarts.M for smut in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"LET THE FEAST… BEGIN!"

The hall burst into chatter as the food magically appeared on the four tables, making the first years eyes pop in wonderment. Students piled up the plates and begun to dig in, some talking with their mouths full.

Kurt leaned over to talk to talk to Rachel, both grinning.

"How was your summer, Rach? I couldn't find you on the train?"

"Oh… I was with the Hufflepuffs." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I may have spent some time with Finn over the summer…"

"WHAT! And you didn't think to mention this in any of your letters?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry Kurt!" She said, dropped her knife and fork to hold her hands up in surrender. "I didn't think Finn thought of me like until he kissed me yesterday! I totally would've told you!" Kurt sighed, letting his eyes wander over to the Hufflepuff table, spying the fifth years immediately due to Finn's height. He watched as Finn spoke to Brittany Pierce and Blaine Anderson, letting his eyes linger on the latter.

"Besides, you should be thanking me!" She said with excitement in her voice.

Kurt glanced sideways at her, before returning his gaze to Blaine as he spoke. "Why's that?" He asked, bored, biting into a piece of chicken.

"Because I talked to Blaine."

"What?" Kurt tore his eyes away, giving Rachel a shocked look, hoping she didn't say anything about him. "Rachel, why? He's probably just as straight as the rest of the guys at this school!"

"And that'd your reason, Kurt. I was talking with him on the train while Finn spoke with Sam, and I asked him if there was any girls he liked. He told me he's gay." Rachel squealed as Kurt's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding." Kurt said, but his eyes were filled with hope. He'd been crushing on Blaine since first year, from afar, obviously. Blaine was perfect. He was a seeker on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, amazing clever, and he sang often during some classes to pass time, or around the school grounds. His voice was just… amazing.

"Nope. He's one hundred per cent gay, and one hundred per cent single." Kurt blushed a deep crimson, his eyes finding Blaine once more. He was so distracted he almost missed Rachel throwing a carrot at Mercedes.

"Throwing vegetables at me won't make me eat healthier!" She said from a few seats up the table. Kurt snorted as Rachel hissed Mercedes' name. "Oh…" She said when she realized it was Rachel.

"We're meeting up tonight in the common room. Usual time!" Mercedes shot her a confused look before shrugging and nodding.

"Why's this?" Kurt asked, taking another bite of his food.

"We're going to get you a boyfriend this year Kurt."

* * *

><p>Kurt trudged down the steps of boy's dormitory to the common room with Artie right behind him. Before he came to Hogwarts, Artie had been paralyzed from the waist down and stuck in a wheelchair, But once he'd received his acceptance letter, the school sent someone to show him around Diagon Alley and help him buy stuff (because of him being muggle born), but upon seeing Artie's wheel chair, he took him to St. Mungo's instead, and they'd healed him quickly. Now he'd rejoice in his use of legs again, running around and being a chaser on Quidditch team and such. He was also one of Kurt's closest friends.<p>

It was one in the morning on their first day back; Kurt really didn't want to be doing this. Especially since they were taking OWLs this year and he knew he wasn't going to much decent sleep with all the homework and studying.

Rachel and Mercedes were already talking excitedly amongst themselves, quieting when Kurt and Artie entered the room.

"Whatever this is for we better hurry up, yo. It's too early to be up."

"Oh hush up, Artie." Rachel said as the boys sat down. "Now… I have called you up tonight because… We are going to get Kurt a boyfriend this year." Artie looked confused while Kurt blushed and Mercedes grinned.

"You know that boy Kurt's been crushing on since we came to Hogwarts?" Mercedes asked Artie, who nodded.

"He's gay!" Rachel squealed, jumping up and down in her seat.

"Say what?" Artie grinned. "That's dope!"

"Now here's what I suggest we do…"

**.**

**Now this is just an introduction.**

**My chapters will be longer. Plus, I won't update this as much as Forever Seventeen and Tormented. 3 fics at once is a lot.**

**And here's a list of who's in what house-**

**Gryffindor:-**

**Kurt, Artie, Mercedes, Rachel, Jesse**

**Hufflepuff:-**

**Blaine, Finn, Sam, Brittany, Sugar, Jacob**

**Ravenclaw:-**

**Tina, Mike, Quinn, Rory, Lauren (Zizes) **

**Slytherin:-**

**Santana, Puck, Sebastian, Azimio, Karofsky, **

**Now I'm probably not going to use some of them, but I've put them into house just in case. and if it ever comes up, it's be during Harry's FIRST year. Just so i have familiar grounds if teachers/other people come up. **

**Also, if you think I should make changes, please notify me :)**

**Feel free to make suggestions and stuff. I'd love it :)**

**Remember this isn't at the top of my to do list though. It's just been a nagging idea I've had and needed to get down and out there. ;)**

**Less Than Three! Xx**

**P.S IT NEEDS A BETTER NAME! GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS PLEASE:)**


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Rachel ran over the remaining ideas that Kurt hadn't shot down last night to Artie and Mercedes. Kurt believed that they currently had no plans to get him with Blaine because he was positive Blaine would never want to date him. Ever.

After getting their timetables, Rachel skipped her way over to the Hufflepuffs and to Finn.

"Hey, Rach!" He said, getting up and walking with her out of the hall.

"We both have Herbology first, and we _always _end up in groups of threes!" She exclaimed grabbing onto Finn's hand.

"Awesome. Maybe me and you could-"

"Go with Sam and one of the girls from the Sunshine Triplets. Okay?"

"Uhh…" It took Finn a minute to understand her, but at last he nodded his head.

Rachel squealed and dropped his hand.

"I'll see you later! I need to find Mercedes!"

* * *

><p>"-So get into groups of three's and-"<p>

The groups were chosen so quickly that Kurt didn't realize he was last until he was standing alone. Rachel, Mercedes and Artie had gone together, leaving him alone. So he scanned to find the last unfinished group.

When he saw Blaine Anderson and Brittany Pierce sitting side by side with no else, he shot a glare over at Rachel, knowing this was her doing. He gulped nervously before slowly walking over to them. Blaine looked up to see who it was and smiled comfortingly.

"Hi! I'm Blaine, and this is Brittany." He said, Brittany smiling alongside him.

"K-Kurt." He stuttered out.

He realized that Blaine was very straightforward and this made Kurt even more nervous.

"How have we never spoken before?" Blaine asked curiously. "We've been here five years and I didn't even know your name before now?"

"Urm… I'm shy?" Kurt knew he sounded very unconvincing, but Blaine didn't seem to notice.

"I thought Gryffindor's were meant to be courageous?" Blaine asked, chuckling.

"What does that mean?" Brittany asked from besides him. Blaine explained it to her roughly before returning back to Kurt.

"Yeah so, courageous?" He asked, grinning. Kurt blushed when he saw the smile aimed at him. But he also felt the need to defend his house; Courage wasn't they only thing they stood for.

"That's not the only thing being in Gryffindor is about. It's about bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry."

"And do you have that?" He asked, a humorous glint in his eye.

"Yes!" Kurt replied immediately, feeling the childish need to stick his tongue out. Blaine laughed and they started getting to work without another word. Brittany kept saying random things that Kurt really didn't understand. Blaine chuckled at Kurt's confused looks before finally explaining.

"She's always like this, you get used to it." Kurt's lips twitched at the corners.

"Are you insinuating that I'd be around enough to get used to it?"

Kurt watched as Blaine's cheeks grew red and struggled to find the right thing to say. Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. Blaine was… embarrassed.

Lucky for Blaine, class ended then, and he rushed away over to Finn, his cheeks still blazing. Kurt laughed and said goodbye to Brittany before leaving the greenhouse, and was soon followed by Rachel.

"What were you two talking about? Do you have a date with him? Why was he blushing? KURT! I _need _these details! Now!" Rachel asked these questions at lightning speed with wide and hopeful eyes.

Kurt sighed and shook his head at her antics, still not having forgiven her for forcing him with Blaine.

"You'll have to wait, Rachel. I have Ancient Runes next, where you have Divination. And I do not wish to be late to class."

And with that, Kurt was gone, leaving behind a grumpy looking Rachel Berry, a curious Mercedes beside her.

Once he got to Ancient Runes he sat on row behind the front. He took out his stuff while he waited for the rest of the class, his head snapping up to look behind him when he heard a familiar voice.

"Leave me _alone, _Sebastian!" It was Blaine who spoke as he stumbled into the room, followed by tall student in Slytherin.

"Aww, c'mon Blaine! I make it seem romantic if I have to!" Kurt frowned. Was Blaine dating this Sebastian guy?

Those thoughts faded away when Blaine saw him looking over at them. The boy smiled and made his way over, ignoring everything Sebastian said.

"Fine you go sit with stupid Gryffindor! Just make sure he knows you're gay before you do that!" And then the taller boy went and sulked at the back of the room, glaring at Kurt. Blaine froze beside Kurt when Sebastian had said that.

"Y-You don't have a problem with that… Do you?" he sounded nervous, scared almost, and shifted his bag on his shoulder.

Kurt bit his lip in attempt not to laugh, but failed. But composed himself the second he saw Blaine's offended look.

"Sit down, Blaine." Kurt said, grinning. Blaine still looked nervous as he sat down carefully beside Kurt. "I'm gay too."

Blaine seemed to sigh silently in relief and smiled at Kurt. He took out his stuff and was about to say something else, but the teacher walked in at that moment and they got straight to work. There was no time to talk through the class and there was a truckload of homework set at the end of it.

The only other communication the boys had was a quick, shy smile before they both left in opposite directions to find the friends during break. Rachel pounced onto Kurt the second he found them.

"DETAILS!" She screamed into his ear.

"Keep screaming and I'll tell you nothing." Kurt said, his eyes narrowing. Rachel pouted, but remained silent as Mercedes laughed at her. "Where's Artie?"

"Helping some first year." Mercedes replied, leaning against the wall near them.

"And why aren't you? You're both prefects?"

"I persuaded Artie to do it alone. I didn't want to miss the details." Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall next to her, watching as Rachel bounced up and down in front of him, trying to stop herself from screaming at him again. He enjoyed watching her suffer for a while until Artie returned. He hadn't wanted to repeat himself, just because there was nothing really to tell.

"Well we only really talked about the houses for a second and before class ended Brittany said something _really _stupid and he told me that I'd get used to it, so I asked him if he was insinuating something. And that's why he was blushing. As for Ancient Runes, we didn't really talk; we had like no time-"

"He's in your Ancient Runes class?" Kurt nodded slowly, regretting telling Rachel already.

"Don't make a big deal out of it, Rach. I'm pretty sure Blaine isn't interested in me. And some Slytherin has his eyes on him, and you know how stupid I think the house rivalry is. I'm not fighting with a Slytherin over a guy." Rachel scowled at him.

"I will make you-"

"Rachel!" They looked over to see Finn standing at the other end of the corridor, waving at her, Sam Evans by his side.

"I will finish this later!" She then threw on a smile and skipped over to her boyfriend.

"Finn Hudson is crazy." Kurt said in her absence, laughing when Artie and Mercedes made sounds of agreement. Their conversation begun to flow; only quieting when Blaine Anderson walked past with Brittany and Sugar, talking animatedly and completely oblivious to the three watching them. And then a few Slytherins walked past soon after, Sebastian among them with a girl Kurt thought was called Santana.

"What a Hufflepuffs for again? Cluelessness?"

"Hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play." Kurt replied to Artie's question absently, not even having to think about it.

"Do you know _everything_?" He asked. "Are sure you're not meant to be in Ravenclaw?" Kurt scowled and pushed Artie jokingly. Mercedes laughed loudly, making a few of the first years walking down the corridor look at her oddly. She just shrugged them off and returned to Kurt and Artie, the conversation sparking once more.

**.**

**I cannot write awkwardness. It turns into fluff. And when it's not fluff, it's angst. Why must I make my babies be sad all the time? LOL. **

**Anyway, introduced Sebastian a little but not sure whether he's going to big in this yet or not. Maybe a little Brittana romance as well. And Kurt and Blaine interaction! YAAAY! :)**

**And thanks to **DemetriMP** for recommending those fics to me for help. I'm halfway through the first one and when I started I realized I missed out the warblers…. whoops. I'm also using the harry potter wikia websites to help me too. I don't like getting things wrong, you see? But omg. If you go onto Lily Evans'/Potter's page on there, the marital status says **Widowed (briefly)**… am I a bad person for laughing at that?**

**Haha. **

**OH. And I forgot to tell you prefects. You know gryffindors so here are the others (though it's sort of obvious.)**

**Slytherin: Sebastian and Santana**

**Hufflepuff: Blaine and Sugar**

**Ravenclaw: Mike and Tina (that was hard to choose between her a Quinn)**

**Less Than Three XX**


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the course of the first week back at Hogwarts, Kurt found he shared most of his classes with Blaine. This of course, made Rachel and Mercedes giddy with excitement, plus making them plot more schemes to get the two together.

Kurt, however, just liked having chances to talk to him. Though Potions was hard because the Slytherin boy was with them, and he made it his mission to flirt with Blaine constantly and insult Kurt whenever Blaine was lucky enough to get away. Kurt had just ignored the snide comments, choosing to pretend he wasn't there.

Mr. Smythe had certainly supplied them with something to talk about while they walked to next class. Namely, him. They mostly talked about their dislike for him and how irritating he was.

Kurt was sure not to be too hopeful about Blaine's dislike for Sebastian. He could always change his mind and get with him.

But what did make Kurt happy, was that Blaine had called him his friend. When he'd said the word absentmindedly and continued to go on talking, he'd missed Kurt's blush, and shy smile.

Kurt had also found out they never ran out of things to talk about. He'd never had that with any of his friends. They'd never been able to talk every day for a whole week like he and Blaine had. But in a way, Kurt had liked it. It had given him that quiet time to study or read.

It was that weekend, on Saturday night, during dinner, that Kurt got a letter from his dad.

_Kurt,_

_I know I shouldn't have kept this from you, at all, but I've been seeing someone lately. Her name is Carole and she's really sweet and kind. I'm sure you'll like her too. She has a son your age. He goes to a boarding school. She doesn't know about magic._

_I know you're probably worried about her being accepting and such, but she told me that her son has a friend who's gay who spends a lot of time with them during the holidays. She's okay. I promise. _

_But anyway… I really like her, Kurt. And well, I would like it if she were to move in. With us. In Godric's Hollow. Her and her son._

_I miss you already, Kiddo. _

_Love,_

_Dad._

Kurt had read and reread the letter three times before it finally registered that his dad had a girlfriend. He was confused as to why his dad was asking him permission to have his girlfriend and her son move in. His dad had his own life and shouldn't have to ask his son for these kind of things.

That night, Kurt sent his a confirmation letter. But he made sure to remind that her son was to have his own room (their spare), and to not make the place messy. And to abide by the current rules of their house. Or distract Kurt while he was studying or listening to music or reading.

He then went to bed happy that his father had actually done something that made himself happy, instead of Kurt. Even he had asked permission.

It still made Kurt smile.

* * *

><p>On Sunday morning, as Kurt was walking down for breakfast alone, he saw something in the corner of his eye. He turned to look and saw Sebastian Smythe strolling towards him, a smirk plastered onto his face.<p>

Kurt frowned and kept walking to the great hall, hoping Sebastian wouldn't talk to him.

Alas, the hope was pointless.

"Hummel!" Sebastian yelled at him through the empty hallway. Either they were both really late, or really early for breakfast.

Kurt sighed and turned to look at him again. "Smythe."

"I have a bone to pick with you." He sneers, stopping in front of Kurt.

"And what is that?"

Sebastian laughed silently once.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day."

"Feisty, aren't you?" Kurt just stares at him. "Anyway, I know you fancy Anderson."

Kurt doesn't say anything. If Sebastian can see it, who else can?

"I don't like that. Anderson is mine, whether he knows it yet or not. And I swear to god if you get in my way, I will curse you into oblivion."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I'm not interested in fighting for someone's affections, Sebastian. Especially when I'm against a Slytherin."

"Aww, cute. Where's your sense of adventure, Gryffindor?" He laughs again. "Anyway, by Christmas, Anderson will be mine. And when he is, I don't want to see you near him. You got that, Hummel?"

Kurt scowls, his eyes narrowing. "Why would I do that? Blaine's my friend. I'm not going to leave him alone just because some Slytherin who thinks he's better than everyone told me to. I don't take kindly to threats, Smythe."

Kurt pushed past him, angrily, making his way to the great hall, still hungry and just wanting to forget Sebastian existed.

"I don't disappear that easily. But fine, run away. Destroy what I thought Gryffindor's were about. I personally thought they were brave enough to stand up to a fight. But fine, just go. And to be fair, I am better than everyone at this school."

Kurt rolled his eyes and continued on his way, glad when He finally made it to the great hall and saw Artie already sitting and eating his breakfast. He rushed over and sat opposite him, folding his legs under him.

"Hey Kurt… Is something wrong?" He asked as Kurt piled some toast onto his plate.

"Everything's just peachy, Artie." Artie frowned at him, confused. They remained silent until Rachel and Mercedes appeared, both knew something was wrong the second the sat down.

"What's happened?" They said in unison, eyes training onto Kurt as they choose their breakfast without looking.

"I ran into Sebastian this morning." He supplied, taking a bite of toast.

"Aaand?" Rachel prompted, her eyes pleading.

"He threatened to curse me into oblivion if I went near Blaine when they get together."

"You mean if." Mercedes said.

"And there's very little chance of that, Kurt." Artie added.

Kurt sighed and glanced over at the Slytherin table. Sebastian was talking to some burly guy and another guy with a Mohawk. He didn't seem to be paying attention to anything else.

Then Kurt's eyes travelled to the girl beside him. He thought her name was Santana, he couldn't be sure. But he noticed her gaze was focused intensely on the Hufflepuff table. He turned slightly to see where she was looking and saw Blaine, Sugar and Brittany. He raised an eyebrow and looked back at Santana, looking more carefully. Even from this far away he noticed a carefully drawn '_B_' inked into her wrist that was just showing from where her sleeve slipped down.

He smirked as he quickly thought up an idea.

"Hey Rachel, that girl in Slytherin is called Santana, right?"

"Yeah…" She looks confused, her brow furrowing. "Why?"

"What do you know about her?"

"Urm… Apparently she's a slut and has slept with a lot of the Slytherin guys. Jesse told me last year she even slept with him, which is saying something because all she ever does when I see her is bitch about how much she hates Gryffindor. Why is this important?"

"… It's not." He glances back at what he'd heard Rachel call the Sunshine Triplets. Brittany was making some sort of structure with her waffles, with Sugar talking on and on in the background while Blaine admired her work, grinning. Kurt's heart skipped a beat when he saw Blaine's smile, and turned back to Rachel.

"I do believe I've found a way to get Sebastian to stop harassing Blaine."

.

**Shit. I am so sorry for such a long hiatus on this, guys. But you know how writers block is. And then on top of that I had exams and I was ill this week and the week before. And I'm actually doing something for once this weekend and next weekend. ((Next weekend I'm mostly looking forward to because of London and LionKing :D))**

**But, the good news is that I actually have a rough idea planned out for next chapter. But seeing as I have a rough idea planned out for After The Storm, F17, this, AND the story I'm not currently posting because I can barely keep up three running fics, four will be a nightmare and I don't want to push myself to much for my readers because my friend did that once, (she writes doctor who or Sherlock fan stuff or something. Stuff I've never read), and basically she made herself sick. **

**Sigh, anyway. I hope this is sufficient enough. And before you ask, YES Finn got pretty much the same letter from Carole. No, Finn and Kurt don't know it's each other's parents, and yes, Burt was telling the truth when he said Carole doesn't know about magic. Or so he thinks ;)**

**Less Than Three Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt had spent the whole of the next week in the library. He finished off every single piece of homework, and once he was done with that, he doodled on several pieces of parchment and levitated a few books. He did all this while waiting.

That was the real reason why he was there. He was waiting for someone. Waiting for Santana Lopez. She finally came in on the Sunday, at around four pm.

Kurt waited a little longer, watching her from a few tables away. When she was finally on her own, Kurt walked over, slowly. As he sat opposite her, he caught a glimpse of the piece of parchment she was doodling on. There was an inked in name in the corner that she had drawn little hearts around.

_Brittany._

Well that cleared up Kurt's doubts on what the 'B' stood for.

Santana glared at him and scribbled over it when she saw him, scowling angrily.

"What do you want, Gryffindor!" She sneered.

"A favour." Kurt replied simply, ignoring her tone.

"Why would I help_ you_?"

"Because I'm the only person who thinks this house rivalry is bullshit and because I can help you in return."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "How can _you_ help _me_?"

"Brittany Pierce."

"What about her?"

"I know you like her."

"That's bullshit! Just because you're a homo, doesn't mean I am too!" Her tone was more defensive than accusing. "Who told you this shit anyway? Was it Smythe? 'Cause I swear to god I'll tell everyone about that time I walked in on him jacking off and saw how small his penis is, if he told you!"

Kurt raises his hands in defence. "Whoa. Okay, firstly, I don't believe in outing people. Secondly, I'm friends with her and I can talk to her for you. She'll be easy to persuade to talk to you. Thirdly,I'll only do it if you help me. And fourthly, how small?"

Santana sighs as she crumples up the parchment.

"You want me to stop Seb to stop pursuing Anderson… and tiny."

Kurt scoffs. "Yeah, that's what I want."

"Look, Smythe is a nightmare. When he wants something, he won't stop until he gets it. And if someone gets in his way… let's just say he has a pretty brutal wrath. Trying to get that whore away from your gel-obsessed virgin is going to be practically impossible."

Kurt frowned, immediately disheartened.

"But, when do I ever back down from a challenge?"

Kurt smiled, thankful.

"Porcelain, I believe you have yourself a deal." She held out her hand, and Kurt smiled as he shook it.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine." Kurt said as he joined up with him and Brittany again for Herbology the next morning.<p>

"Hey Kurt." He replied, smiling brightly as usual. But his eyes were more curious today, and he was looking at Kurt intensely.

"Is something wrong, Blaine?" Kurt asked, worried, his eyes flicking to the Fanged Geranium that was sat at their working station.

"No. Everything's fine… I was just… I was in the library last night and I saw you and some Slytherin girl talking… I just… it looked weird." Blaine blushed slightly and ducked his head. He was curious, sure, but he was stumbling over his words. Something that happened more often than not when he was around Kurt.

"We were just talking, Blaine. She's doing me a favour." Blaine looked back up, more curious than ever.

"A Slytherin? And how do you know she's trustworthy enough to do that?"

"Because I'm doing something for her in return."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. Kurt shot a side glance at Brittany before leaning in to whisper into his ear. "She likes Brittany."

When Kurt pulled away, Blaine looked shocked. 'Like… like _like?'_ he mouthed. Kurt nodded.

"But…"

"Don't worry. She's nice. Plus, the only reason she hangs out with Sebastian is because they both have dirt on each other. She doesn't want anyone to know about her. But I figured it out and she's actually really sweet. She only acts like a slut because she's trying to hide. She really likes Britt and I personally think they'd be cute together."

Blaine sighs, thinking over and biting his lip. Kurt smiled, because Blaine looked absolutely adorable doing that.

"What's she doing for you?" He asked after a while.

"Well-"

"OW!" Then turned to Brittany as she yelped in pain. She was cradling one hand in her over, scowling at the Fanged Geranium as tears fell from her eyes.

"Shit, Britt are you okay?" Blaine asked, taking her hand and looking it over. She had been bitten by the plant. Kurt waited for a minutes while Professor Sprout came over to check it out. It was only a minor bite and Brittany had already stopped crying.

When they were alone again, Blaine repeated the question to Kurt.

"It doesn't matter. It's silly."

"Kurt."

"Fine." Kurt said, unable to resist the puppy dog eyes Blaine was pulling. "She's trying to get Sebastian to lay off. I know he's really pissing you off."

Blaine remained silent for a minute, speechless.

"I… You… You'd try and get her a date just so she'd try to get Sebastian to leave me alone? Why… why would you do that?"

"I'm not completely heartless Blaine." Blaine smiled, shaking his head. "I like you. And Sebastian is a prick-"

Kurt was cut off as he was suddenly engulfed into a hug. Kurt blinked a few times, before hugging back tightly. This was the first time they'd ever hugged. And Blaine realized that and soon pulled away, blushing deeply.

"You didn't have to do that… Sebastian isn't that bad…" He murmured, still blushing.

"I wanted to." Blaine smiled once more.

They spent the rest of Herbology in silence, making sure Brittany didn't get bit again. When the lesson ended, they started walking to Ancient Runes together. Blaine was the one to break the silence.

"So… There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up…" Blaine stated, his eyes in the floor.

"I'm aware." Kurt replied, his lips twitching into a smile, his cheeks flushing a little.

"And I… well… I was going to go with Brittany and Sugar… but… Sugar um… Sugar is behind on homework and is getting help from a Ravenclaw that day… and maybe we could persuade Britt to hang out with Sam… Because urm… I would really like to… go with... you. Not like… as a date or anything…"

Kurt's heart fell a little at the end… but who was he to pass up an offer like this?

"Sure, Blaine… I'd love to."

Blaine's nervous smile turned into a grin. "Awesome."

* * *

><p>The air was chilly as Blaine and Kurt made their way to Hogsmeade. It was getting close to winter and the weather was getting colder. They had wrapped up warmly, their scarves covering most of their faces. They went straight to The Three Broomsticks and relished in the warmth. They got a small round table to themselves and a couple of butterbeers. They took off their hats, scarves and coats and started sipping at their drinks.<p>

"This is nice. We don't usually hang out outside of classes. It's really cool." Blaine mentioned, looking down at his mug.

"Yeah…" Kurt murmured back, smiling.

They kept a conversation flowing, just talking about anything. When they'd finished their butterbeer, Blaine got up to get them some more. He came back, whisper-singing a song as he sat down, handing Kurt his drink.

"…You have a nice voice…" Blaine blushed, stopping. "…What song was it?" Kurt asked, leaning forwards in his seat.

"Urm… it's a muggle song." Kurt's brow furrowed.

"You're half-blood?"

Blaine shook his head. "Muggle born. Plus, I think their music is a lot better than the stuff we get here." Kurt laughed.

"I know. I'm half blood and even though my dad doesn't listen to the best music, it gives me a chance to look through the other muggle stuff."

Blaine smiled and they continued to talk animatedly. Once they were done with their drinks and paid they threw back on their coats, scarves and hats and ventured back outside. They walked around for a while, still talking. They went to Honeydukes and spent quite a few galleons on sweets and then continued to walk around while eating them. Then they went and browsed at Zonko's where Blaine bought a few things that he found funny.

When they finally start walking the trek back to Hogwarts, Kurt was exhausted. He'd had fun just hanging out with Blaine without being interrupted by anyone. It was nice. And he hoped to do it again soon.

.

**Sorry. I got lazy at the end. Forgive me, it's half one in the morning. Sorry about the wait too.**

**Siigh. I hope you like this one. :)**

**Less Than Three XX**


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt and Blaine kept growing closer and closer over the next few months, and he would occasionally bring up Quidditch, which was the only time Kurt had nothing to say. He was impressed with Gryffindor beating Slytherin in the first match of the year, even though he said it was a fluke. He kept saying that it was beginners luck for Harry. But Kurt just let him think that. He remembered Artie telling everyone that Harry actually is good, and that the boy had said that someone had jinxed his broom, so it was lucky he caught the snitch anyway.

They shared a compartment on the Hogwarts Express on the way home for Christmas. Finn and Rachel came in too, but Rachel made sure Finn's attention was solely on her, by making out with him persistently.

"We had to share with them?" Blaine asked Kurt, side eyeing them.

Kurt shrugged, not looking at them. "What are you doing for the holidays?" He asked as Rachel let out a particularly obscene noise.

"Well… Me and Finn will go to my home for a day or say, before I go to Finn's. I can't spend the time with my dad because… personal reasons. And Finn's mom is really sweet and lets me spend all my holidays with them. They're like my second family. And Finn's moved now and Godric's Hollow is actually closer to my home anyway so I don't really have to travel as far."

As intrigued as Kurt was about Blaine's home life, the last part caught his attention. "Godric's Hollow?"

"Yeah. Finn's mom moved there this term."

"…I live in Godric's Hollow…" he hinted, smiling a little.

"Really!? Maybe we can meet up over the holidays. It'll be fun!" Kurt grinned.

"Sure."

The smiled and continued to chatter throughout the journey. At one point they started playing truth or dare, and Kurt, trying to foolishly avoid letting Blaine find out who he liked, chose dare. And Blaine dared him to use a spell to stick Finn and Rachel's lips together. Which Kurt did.

Within ten second the compartment was filled with Kurt and Blaine's laughter and Rachel's muffled yelling, which they could make heads or tails of. They used the counter spell and laughed through all of Rachel's yelling, which never seemed to end, so they were glad when the train eventually stopped. They said good bye and hugged quickly before going in separate directions. Kurt found his dad and hugged him tightly before they went to buy coffee and head home.

On the way, Burt told Kurt all about Carole and her son, except his name. And he also told Kurt that the boy's friend would be staying with them too. And he highly hinted that if Kurt became friends with said boy, to keep their door open. That's when Kurt remembered that Burt had mentioned the gay friend in the letter in October.

They also had the time to catch up with the stuff they hadn't put in their letters. Kurt enjoyed spending time with his dad, and he hoped that, just because their family was growing, he'd always have time for him.

When they got home, Kurt finally got to meet Carole. She was very sweet and kind; Kurt knew he was going to like her. They all chatted over coffee for a while before Kurt excused himself to his room to do his homework. He spent most of his time over the next few days up there. Not because he was avoiding socializing, but because he had so much homework to do and he just wanted it all out of the way.

On the third day, he slept in (something he'd never do), because he'd stayed up late finishing off the last of his homework. He got up around lunch and went to get coffee _before_ getting out of pyjamas or doing his hair.

He trudged downstairs, hearing voices in the kitchen. He blinked sleep from his eyes and went in. He froze when he saw more than just Carole and Burt. His eyes widened and he ran back out and upstairs, hoping they hadn't seen him.

He rushed through his morning routine and got changed and did his hair before taking a deep breath and heading back downstairs, still slightly in shock.

What were the chances in this happening?

The second he walked back into the kitchen, he knew they all saw him before, and he felt his cheeks heating up quickly.

"Kurt, this is Finn and Blaine." Carole said. Kurt nodded in reply, ignoring Finn and eyeing Blaine, who was wearing a cute checkered shirt and a bowtie.

"Soooo…. We're sort of… brothers?"

"…I guess." Kurt replied, finally glancing at the taller guy.

Both Burt and Carole sensed tension between the three of them, but were unsure why.

"So… what school do you go to, Finn?" Burt asked, as an attempt at breaking the ice.

"Wait… what!?" Finn looked confused. Blaine bit his lip, trying hard not to laugh. Kurt saw him and grinned.

"…How long have you and Carole been together, dad?" Kurt asks, still grinning.

"Seven months, why?"

"Oh god…" Kurt says, and Blaine is actually laughing now. "That long and you seriously don't know!?"

They both gained confused looks again.

"We _all _go to Hogwarts!" Blaine said.

Realization dawned on their faces along with shock. Kurt laughed and went to make everyone coffee while they talked. Blaine grinned and came over to help.

"Hey there, stranger." Blaine smirks.

"Hi…" Kurt looks down at the mugs. "…What are the chances?"

"Very low, probably. We got luck on our side."

"Oh. So this is definitely a good thing?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at Blaine, watching as he grew flustered and his mouth flopped open and searched for words. Kurt grinned. "I've never been able to make someone speechless before I met you. I hope there's a good reason."

"Uh… yeah. Totally. Of course there is. Urm…"

"Don't hurt yourself, Blaine. But you do realize what this means?"

"…What?"

"We're going to have to run away together if we wish to be out of the presence of Berry when she finds out. And she will. And she will not leave this house because her best friend and her boyfriend now live together."

Blaine laughed. "I'll hold you to that, Hummel."

"Good. Because she'll probably be here tomorrow." Blaine laughs and continues to help him.

.

**So this is short but i'm sick. And sorry for the HUGE time jump but it would've ended up being a load of fillers. And Yes, I don't plan on this being too long because it isn't my next 'big story'. I'm focusing on ATS and F17. And then on top of that, I'm working out the kinks in my next big story. And I also need to plan out the sequel for WKOF? That I promised in **_**November/December. **_

**And then on top of that, I've recently got addicted to White Collar so you're lucky I got off my ass to write this at all. **

**Sorry for delays, really. I'm bad at being frequent. **

**Siiiiiigh. Thanks for reviews and alerts and faves, guys. They really do mean a lot. Feel free to give suggestions. I almost always add them in.**

**Less Than three Xx**


End file.
